


once more, with feeling

by bestworstperson



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eve Polastri, Bottom Kenny Stowton, But also, Dom/sub Undertones, Eye Contact, F/F, F/M, Hugo our chaotic bisexual king, I cannot remember if I fit a hand job into this and am honestly too lazy to go check, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Orgasm, Top Eve Polastri, act shocked by it, because of course there are, different day same beat, i don't get paid to proofread, i too would hate fuck someone else because sandra oh hurt my feelings, no beta because we die like men, oh there is also technically a threesome, technically a hate fuck, these tags are a mess, top hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestworstperson/pseuds/bestworstperson
Summary: Eve used them both. Maybe they can use each other.





	once more, with feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scully1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scully1010/gifts).



 

**LONDON**

 

“You’re sacking me?” Kenny asked dumbfounded.

“I’ll talk to your mom about getting you a transfer.” Eve responded, coldly.

“She’s changed you, Eve.”

“Goodbye, Kenny.”

“But what about the Rome trip? You’ll need someone to-”

  
“Hugo will go. In your place.” Eve’s demeanor didn’t waver as she spoke; her tone was measured and direct. She seemed unaffected by the whole conversation.

After a beat, Kenny turned and walked out of the room.  It was not how he expected the confrontation to go. “Confrontation” felt like too strong a word. All he wanted to do was remind Eve who she was, who Villanelle was. And it had gotten him fired.

He replayed the conversation in his head. She’d gotten too close to the situation and all he was trying to do was point that out. Eve was his friend, he thought. His boss, sure, but his friend. Friends were honest with you. Called you on your shit. Reminded you that the woman you were hunting down was a violent assassin and you were an MI6 agent trying to bring them down.

Friends didn’t fire you.

* * *

**ROME**

“What is she doing?” Eve asked, eyes focused on Villanelle.

Eve and Hugo were in Rome. They were still trailing Aaron and though they’d managed to get a video feed established, the lengths Eve had gone through to get Villanelle a mic made it clear that they’d underestimated him. But at least they had a feed.  

“Nothing’s happening,” Hugo lamented. He sat back in this chair and crossed his arms.

“Be patient!” Eve snapped, eyes still fixated on the screen.

“Are you sure..” Hugo paused, letting out a sigh.

“‘Am I sure’ what?”  
  
“Are you sure we can trust her?” He shifted forward his chair and angled his body towards Eve. “I mean we don’t know the full extent of what Aaron has to offer and assassins aren’t exactly known for their loyalty.”

“Villanelle’s handling it,” Eve replied, the frustration in her voice barely concealed.

“I’m not worried about her. I’m worried about us. They’ve gotten a bit...cozy...don’t you think.”

“She’s working for us. Hugo.”  The frustration was no longer concealed.

Hugo sat back again as he side-eyed Eve. He was concerned. Eve was in deep. Too deep. He should call Carolyn. He should go back home. Or at the very least demand Eve go surveil her girlfriend in a different room. But instead…

“Fine. I’m going to bed. If you’re staying up, can you at least put the earpiece in? Oh, and don’t watch me while I’m changing.”

* * *

**ROME**

Eve was still watching Villanelle as Hugo slept in the bed behind her. She hadn’t seen Aaron on the feeds for hours but still. She watched. Listened. Waited.

“What are you doing? Are you going to listen all night?” Villanelle didn’t know where the camera’s were placed but glanced towards the corner of the room anyway. It was usually decent guess.  

Eve’s eyes burned through the computer screen, as she stared, unblinking. 

“Are you having fun in Rome?” Villanelle. Always pushing. Flirting. Challenging.

Eve knew that she was in over her head. That this would end. Badly. With blood spilled, likely from both sides. But still she couldn’t help herself. Villanelle didn’t let up.

“You should let yourself go once in a while, Eve.”

She was right. She should.

“I can help you.”

Eve stood slowly and turned towards the bed. Hugo. She shouldn’t. He'd get the wrong idea and try and make it out to be more than it was. He’d think it’d meant something. She shouldn’t.

But it’d be so easy.

Too easy.

She walked slowly toward the bed and yanked the duvet off, waking Hugo in the process.

Hugo rolled over slightly, confusion evident in his voice. “What are you doing?”

As a response, Eve grabbed Hugo by the waist and pulled him further down the bed. She straddled him, a mix of lust and aggression in her eyes.

“Woah. Okay.” Hugo exhaled, sharply. His whole body lit up. He’d dreamt about this, sure, but he never thought it’d actually happen and before he could stop himself he'd said as much out loud.

“Don’t talk.”

“Oh! Feisty! I see Niko gave you my notes.” Villanelle was still in Eve’s hear. She couldn’t see them, but she had to have known Hugo was there, right? Known that Eve was listening. Complying.

 

Obeying.  

 

Hugo slid his hands up Eve’s thighs, trying to rise up for a kiss, but Eve quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

Villanelle spoke again. “You’re in charge, Eve. You always have been. You have the power. You just need to harness it.”

Emboldened, Eve ran her tongue up Hugo’s neck and along his jaw. “Talk to him, Eve. I know he’s there.” 

“You’ve been watching me. Waiting. Waiting for me to take control. Haven’t you?” 

Hugo struggled under the weight of Eve. “N-no.”

“DON’T lie to me,” Eve said harshly, adding pressure in Hugo’s wrists. “You relish it. The loss of the control. The push back. You like a challenge.” 

“Could say the same about you.” Hugo raised an eyebrow at Eve, and bucked his hips. A hint.

Eve pushed her hips down in response and ran her tongue across her bottom lip, finally relenting as she sat back on Hugo’s thighs, releasing his hands. The rush of blood back to his wrists was a  welcome feeling. Eve liked a challenge alright.

“I said don’t talk.”

* * *

 

“Morning.” Hugo sat up in bed and grazed a hand over Eve’s shoulder. She shrugged it off.

“Hi.”  
  
“Well that was a surprise.”

“Not really.” Eve climbed out of bed and started getting dressed.

“I had a really great time.” Hugo, bless his heart, was trying.

“We don’t need to talk about it.”

“I think we -”

“Just go get us some coffee.” Eve crossed to the desk. She tapped a few keys on the keyboard in a feeble attempt to look busy. “We’ve got work to do.”

“Right.” Hugo tried to hide the hurt and anger in his voice. He felt dirty, used. Eve had used him and for what? For some fucked up game with her girlfriend? Kenny tried to warn her and it’d gotten him fired. Hugo tried to warn her and...well...he’d gotten fucked too, though admittedly in a vastly different sense of the word. Regardless, he was hurt. And over it. He didn’t trust Villanelle and Eve shouldn’t either. None of them should. He wasn’t going to wait around for the rest of them to catch on.

“Coffee, then, shall I? Oh, and thanks for the threesome.”

Hugo never came back with the coffee.

* * *

**LONDON**

Kenny sat at the bar nursing a beer. It’d been about two weeks since he’d gotten fired and, though his mom was able to get him reassigned, he was still reeling from the events of that day. Kenny was used to getting walked over, but Eve had always been there for him and he was still hurt. He couldn’t talk to Carolyn about it and none of his, admittedly few, friends could know the details without needing a visit from the Protected Persons Service.

So he drank.

He chugged his beer and was going to signal the bartender for a second when someone slid into the seat next to him, sitting a hefty pour of a brown liquid in front of him.

“Oh. No, but thank you. I don’t drink. Well I do drink but not...I don’t,” Kenny tried to clarify unnecessarily.

“Christ, just drink the whisky.” Hugo took a large swallow from his own glass and set it down, refusing to even glance at the man next to him.

“Right. Okay. Th-thanks.” Kenny grabbed the glass and took a sip. It burned going down his throat and he tried not to wince as he turned to see who’d forced a drink this strong into his hands.

“Hugo! Uh. Hi.”

“Hi.” Hugo gave a sarcastic wave and drained his glass. He tapped two fingers on the bar and a bartender appeared almost instantaneously to give him a refill.

“I, um, I thought you were in Rome? With, with Eve.”  
  
“Was in Rome. Now I’m here. That alright with you?”

“Uh, yeah. Course. Sorry.” Kenny took another sip of his drink. The air was tense to say the least. Hugo seemed pissed but at who? It didn’t make sense for him to be mad at Kenny but things hadn’t made sense for a while. Was he mad at Villanelle? That would make sense, he guessed. She was an unpredictable psychopath that’d been making everyone’s lives harder for months. Or maybe...Eve.

Kenny was mad at Eve. Mostly hurt, but mad, too. Perhaps Eve had hurt someone else. May as well ask.

“Are you okay? Was...was it Eve.” 

“Right, come on then.” Without answering Hugo threw 20 pounds on the bar and shoved his chair back, gruffly. Kenny looked around, confused, but got up to follow him anyway, saying a quick thank you the bartender.

Out on the street, Hugo walked quickly. Kenny’s delayed reaction forced him to jog a little ways to catch up, but he quickly fell into stride next to him.

“Hugo. Where are we going?”

“Elsewhere.”

“Yeah sure, but where ‘elsewhere?’’

“Elsewhere, Kenny! Does it matter?”

“No. I ‘spose not. But no offense we’re not...well we’re not exactly friends and, frankly, I was really just trying to have a quiet drink by myself and get out of the house for a bit and I-”

Kenny’s monologue was cut off by firm hands on his shoulders, shoving him against the brick wall of the storefront they’d just passed. Hugo pressed his body flush against Kenny’s. Their faces were so close it was stifling and Kenny tried to turn his head to the side to get a bit of air. Left hand still pinning him against the wall, Hugo ran a finger from his right along Kenny’s jawline while he spoke, his tone almost menacing.

“Listen. If you want to leave, then you can leave. You’re a big boy who can make his own choices. But I’m pissed off. You’re pissed off. She used us, Kenny. And she doesn’t care. She’s not going to apologize. Not going to make us feel better. So, sure, you can go back and play sad boy at the bar...or you can come with me.”

Hugo pulled back then, adding a few much needed inches of space between them. Kenny tried to steady his rapidly accelerating heartbeat, a futile effort as Hugo loosened his grip only to run a hand through Kenny’s hair.

“So, where should we go?”

  
“Elsewhere,” Kenny replied, barely audible.

* * *

 

They sat on opposite ends of the couch, each with a beer in hand. Kenny couldn’t stop fidgeting as he looked all around Hugo’s apartment. The bookshelf, the incorrectly hung curtain, the tv stand, anywhere to avoid the eyes that were burning holes into the side of his face.

“You nervous, love?” Hugo was entertained. He’d never seen someone so anxious. It was adorable.

“Heh. No...just...uh, admiring your space. It’s...it’s nice. Very well...furnished.” Kenny gestured to nothing in particular.

God, he should have gone back to the bar. Just had another beer and gone home. Why had he let Hugo control him that way? And why had he liked it? He shifted awkwardly in his seat and heat climbed up his neck as Hugo moved to sit next to him on the couch. He mimicked the same orientation he’d done with Eve but this time, he wouldn’t lose the upper hand. Kenny was so nervous and they were both hurting from being used, though in admittedly _very_ different ways.

“What are you doing?” Kenny asked.

“Oh nothing. Just...admiring the space. It’s nice.” Hugo let his eyes wander shamelessly over Kenny’s body. He extended a hand and let it come to rest on the back of Kenny’s neck, but before he could add even the slightest bit of pressure, Kenny jumped from his seat and crossed to the bookshelf. “Oh! Animal Farm! Yeah...we read that in school, heh.”

 

This was going to be fun.

 

Kenny kept rambling while Hugo stood from the couch and walked purposefully toward him. When he reached out to press into Kenny’s back, simultaneously setting his beer down on the shelf in front of them, Kenny jumped. Hugo grabbed Kenny’s waist and pulled him gently back so they were once again flush against each other. “Hey. No need to be nervous. I’ll take care of you.”

Hugo ran his hands up Kenny’s arms to his grab the collar of his jacket; he’d refused to take it off when he’d first arrived under the pretense of staying for “just a beer”. He leaned in closer as he pulled the jacket down, “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

All of the air went out of Kenny’s lungs. He was not expecting this at all. Sure, Hugo pulled this bravado, dom energy shit at work all the time but Kenny assumed it was just an act. He’d never counted on it being real and he sure as hell never counted on him finding out that it was like _this._ He was overwhelmed. He was aroused. It was all so much.

“I should probably go?”

The inflection at the end made it sound like a question, like he was trying to convince himself to leave. Kenny willed his feet to move but they were rooted into the ground. He set his beer on the shelf next to Hugo’s and made a feeble attempt to pull his jacket back on; however, when his fingers grazed Hugo’s, resting again on his waist, it sent a spark through his body and Kenny realized there was no way in hell he was leaving anytime soon.

Hugo let his hands wander to Kenny’s belt and nipped at his ear. “If you want to leave, you can, of course. Is that what you want?”

“No.” Calling the sound that Kenny made a whisper would be generous.

“What was that?”

“No. No, I don’t want to leave. I’ll be-,” the words caught in his throat. “I’ll be good for you.”

“That’s it,” Hugo said as he undid Kenny’s belt at last. Kenny’s hands tried to speed the process along and Hugo let out a low growl as he shoved Kenny’s pants down this thighs. Without needing to be told, Kenny steadied himself on the bookshelf in front of him and stepped out of his jeans, kicking them and the jacket that had long since fallen to the ground out of the way. He breathed heavily and his skin felt like it was on fire as he turned around to face the other man.

Hugo was on him in earnest now and grabbed Kenny’s hair roughly, pulling his head backwards, exposing his neck. Kenny stumbled backward, grabbing blindly for anything to help him regain his footing. Kenny’s belt was still in Hugo's left hand and a jolt of electricity ran through him again at the promise that made. Hugo leaned in and kissed him. Hard. It was awkward at this angle but Kenny, bless him, tried his hardest to keep up. He couldn’t help the whimpers that escaped his lips and Hugo smiled into the kiss. He loved them when they were like this: eager to please, shocked by how much they liked the control. Hugo broke the kiss and let Kenny go, leaving him reeling. He wrapped the belt between his hands, admiring the view. Kenny’s boxer briefs sat low on his hip bones and his t-shirt, half a size too small, stretched across his shoulders. Kenny thought he heard Hugo leave the room, but didn’t dare so much as turn his head to check. Rather, he waited patiently for instructions and tried to regulate his breathing.

“Shirt off. Put your hands behind your back.” Hugo’s voice was eerily measured. He spoke as if he was telling you the time.

Kenny made quick work of removing his shirt and tossed it to the side with the rest of his clothes. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes in anticipation. The room felt smaller as Hugo approached and Kenny’s teeth chattered from nerves.  The leather was cold to the touch as Hugo started wrapping it around his wrists. Hugo pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket and set it down on one of the shelves. He ran a finger, feather light, over Kenny's upper arm, sending a chill through him. 

“You’ve wanted this for ages, haven’t you? Sweet little Kenny. Always so nervous, always in over his head. Always scared to ask for what he wants. But, with me, you don’t have to ask, do you?” Hugo cinched the belt tight and Kenny let out a small gasp and wiggled his fingers a bit as he adjusted to the pressure. “No. Because I know what you want, Kenny. What you need.” 

This time, when Hugo grabbed Kenny’s elbows to press into his backside again, Kenny shifted a bit. The belt was an adjustment, but that combined with the feeling of Hugo’s shirt was more arousing than he’d anticipated. Kenny felt like there was less and less oxygen in the room as time went on and it was all a bit of sensory overload. Without thinking, Kenny arched away from Hugo’s touch in response, but before he could get far, one arm wrapped around his waist while a hand added the slightest bit of pressure around his throat, pulling him flush against the man behind him. “Ah ah ah. I’ve got you.”

Hugo increased the pressure on Kenny’s neck while his left hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers. Pulling in close to his ear, voice low, he said, “This is what you want Kenny. There’s no need to be afraid of it.” Hugo’s hand grabbed Kenny’s cock, already half hard. He rubbed his thumb roughly over the head and Kenny exhaled sharply. “Hugo.” He could just barely get the name out.

Hugo was insistent, stroking Kenny’s entire length, sliding the hand at his throat higher to allow his fingers to graze Kenny's jawline. While his mouth occupied itself with Kenny's throat, Hugo's right thumb mirrored the work his left was doing. Kenny, emboldened, tried to bite at Hugo's thumb. "Hmm, so there is a little fight in you, aye?" He said through a low chuckle. 

“Hugo.” Kenny said again, louder this time. More direct. He took advantage of the placement of hands to grab at Hugo’s pants and pull his pelvis forward. Kenny ground his ass into Hugo’s crotch, eliciting a surprised grunt from him. "I want it. I want you." 

"Really? Are you making demands now?"  
  
"You said wouldn't have to ask, you never said I couldn't."

Hugo let his hands fall by his side. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself. "Turn around." 

"Untie me?" Kenny asked, a put-upon innocence in his voice. 

"No. Turn around." 

Kenny turned around, Hugo was further away then he'd expected, now standing near the middle of the room. 

"On your knees." 

Kenny licked his lips, taking his time kneeling slowly. He looked up at Hugo through heavily-lidded eyes. "Like this?" 

Hugo said nothing but made quick work of removing his clothes. He took a few broad steps towards him. His right hand once again came to rest under Kenny's chin and ran his thumb across his bottom lip. Kenny didn't waste any time and wrapped his mouth around the digit. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned appreciatively, taking time to graze his teeth along the underside of it, before releasing it. 

"Good god," Hugo said on an exhale. He pulled down his boxers and gave himself a few lazy strokes. "Is this what you want?" 

"God, yes," Kenny licked his lips hungrily. He leaned in placing a few open mouthed kisses on the head of Hugo's cock. He looked up at Hugo, unblinking as guided more and more of his length into his mouth.

Kenny relaxed his jaw, to take more of him in but he fumbled a bit. His hands were still bound behind his back and though he'd rather die before asking to be untied again, it offset his balance far more than he anticipated. Kenny moaned and opened his throat further, completely surrendering to Hugo, who'd placed a hand in his hair to guide him. Kenny ran his tongue along the underside of Hugo's cock, sucking on the end before taking him down his throat again. Kenny was eager to pick up the pace and determined to take all of him. Every time Kenny moaned, it added pressure around the head of Hug's cock, nestled in the back of his throat. It felt incredible. 

"Look at you. God, you're so good for me. You're so beautiful like this, Kenny. Depraved. Hungry. God, you're incredible." Kenny relished the praise and took it as an opportunity to once again pick up speed. The hand in his hair tightened its grip and Hugo let out a tense  _"fuck"_   before pulling out, suddenly. Had it not been for Hugo's hand immediately gripping his shoulders he would have fallen flat on his face. Hugo pulled Kenny up for a rough kiss. He couldn't get his feet fully under him in time, so this angle was no better than the first one, but they enjoyed it all the same. Breaking their kiss, Hugo whispered, "I need to feel you, Kenny." He kissed him once more, not much gentler than before, but enough to allow Kenny to regain his footing. 

Hugo turned Kenny around and pulled down his briefs finally, mercifully releasing his cock from its confines. Hugo poured a bit of lube and the head of his dick and gave himself a few slow strokes. 

"Hugo." Kenny sounded impatient and pushed his hips backwards, trying to force contact between the two men. Hugo rubbed the head of his cock over Kenny's hole. "Relax. You've done so well for me so far. I'm gonna reward you. Do you want that?" 

In response, Kenny simply groaned and used his limited arm movement to try and grab for any part of Hugo he could find. Hugo grabbed him by the elbows to hold him still and slid in slowly. Kenny felt every inch of Hugo's length and squeezed his eyes closed in pleasure. When their bodies were flush against each other, Hugo placed gentle kisses along his shoulders. "You feel amazing." 

Hugo pulled all the way out, leaving only the head of his cock inside before slamming back into Kenny, who nearly screamed with pleasure. Hugo pulled back again, but this time when he slid back in, Kenny pushed his hips back harshly to meet him there. Kenny's eyes shot open as Hugo hit that spot inside him that made every thing whiteout. Through gritted teeth Hugo let out a gruff "do that again." Kenny obliged and slammed his hips backwards once more. God, it felt like fireworks. Hugo picked up the pace as a cacophony of moans, swear words, and the sounds of skin-on-skin filled the air. "Pull my hair." 

Kenny had barely realized he'd said it before his head was being wrenched backwards, his hair being pulled with a vice-like grip. "Making demands now, are we?" Hugo's voice was thick with lust. Hugo changed the angle and suddenly Kenny was under too much pressure. Moving even faster, Hugo hit Kenny's prostate head on and Kenny came at last. Hugo's own orgasm was only a few short strokes behind and their legs gave out almost simultaneously from exhaustion.

Hugo wrapped his arms around Kenny's chest and held him until he stopped shaking, whispering nothing by praise as he came down. 

Hugo pulled out and sat back on his heels so he could unfasten the belt still around Kenny's wrists. "This part may be intense," Hugo warned. 

"More intense than that?" 

Hugo let out a soft chuckle as he finished unwrapping the belt and tossed it to the side. He massaged Kenny's wrists as blood started flowing to them again. "Was that alright for you?" 

"What?" Kenny turned around to face Hugo, a slight look of confusion in his eyes. "Yeah...yes! That was amazing. Was it not for you? I'd never really done anything like that before and I-" 

Hugo cut him off with a kiss. Gentle this time. "It was great. I just know the comedown can be a lot sometimes and I wanted to make sure you were okay. How are your wrists?" Hugo massaged them some more as his eyes met Kenny's. 

"Oh, right. They feel fine, yeah. Thanks." 

"Good." Hugo stood up then. He looked down at Kenny, still sitting on the floor. "Look at you. You're filthy." 

Without another word, Hugo walked out of the room. Kenny sat dumbfounded for a moment and started looking around for his clothes. He'd just located his t-shirt when he heard the shower turn on. Hugo peaked out from around the corner. 

"Don't make me ask again, Kenny." 

The clothes could wait. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came together in fits and starts, thus, taking forever to write so shout out to Scully1010 for waiting so patiently for it! You’re a real one. In the name of poetic license, there's some plot changes and some dialogue adjustments, but the porn is hot (I think) so it's fine! As ever, no excuses for my actions and I'll be back in 7-10 business days to actually proofread this but in the meantime, any and all comments/kudos/insults are appreciated. OKAY BYE.
> 
> xx  
>    
> And yeah I named this fic after a Buffy episode, what about it?


End file.
